Donald's Duck (song)
Donald's Duck is a song from the fifth series dedicated to Donald and Dilly. It uses some elements of Donald and Douglas' theme. Lyrics :I found a quacker in my tender. :She was very, very tame, :But she quacked all night and through the day. :She was driving me insane. :My driver and my fireman :tried everything they know :To shoo the quacker away from me, :But she did not want to go. :The quacker clearly loves me :Was impossible to nab. :So now we have befriended her. :She rides inside my cab. :She quacks in stations big and small. :She quacks at people too. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck," :But I call her my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck," :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :Now everybody loves her :They love to hear her quack :And when we have to say goodbye :they ask when she'll be back :She's captured everybody's heart :She knows just what to do. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck," :But she's my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck," :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Jem Cole * Tom Tipper * Elizabeth II * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Lighthouse Keeper * The Portly Man * Duke Locations * Ffarquhar Quarry * Ffarquhar River Bridge * Dilly's Pond * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Hault * Norramby Fishing Village * The Old Station * Kirk Ronan Road * Crovan's Gate Yards * Hawin Lake * Tidmouth Beach * Tower Windmill Footage Used * Donald's Duck * Rusty to the Rescue * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * Bye George! * Haunted Henry * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Busy Going Backwards Deleted and Extended Scenes * Donald's Duck: ** A deleted scene of Donald passing Edward at the beach. ** A deleted scene of Donald on the bridge to Anopha Quarry. ** A deleted scene of Dilly in Donald's tender at day and night. ** A deleted scene of Donald's driver and fireman looking in Donald's tender at Anopha Quarry. * Specially shot footage: ** A scene of Dilly standing in a puppet show stand at the Norramby Fishing Village from Make Someone Happy. ** A scene of Dilly with the signalman from Bye George! ** A scene of Dilly on Sir Topham Hatt's Car from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. ** A scene of Dilly at Hawin Lake station from Haunted Henry. ** Scenes of Dilly on Thomas from Something in the Air, Henry from Haunted Henry and Oliver from Oliver's Find. ** A scene of Dilly on The Sodor Maid from Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday. ** A scene of Dilly with Sir Topham Hatt in the muddy pool from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. ** A scene of Dilly in the stationmaster's office from Busy Going Backwards. ** A scene of Dilly on a branch in front of Harold from Oliver's Find. ** A scene of Dilly waddling around in front of a crowd of people. ** Several scenes of Dilly riding with Donald on the branch line. Trivia * The font of the lyrics and bouncing cloud puff animation is different on the Thomas' Trackside Tunes VHS/DVD. * This song was sung as if it was done by Donald himself. * This is one of the rare music videos in the model era to feature stop motion animation and live action model footage in the same time. This makes it the first time doing so, this happened again on the sixth season song, Down by the Docks in 2002. * The song was based on an original lyric idea by David Mitton. * Dilly's quacking sound is different in the Japanese version. * A version without lyrics can be seen on the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. It was uploaded on 2 April 2015. * Michael Angelis provides the voice of Dilly the Duck. Goofs * Mike O'Donnell's last name is misspelled "O'Donnel" on the UK title card. * During the head-on shots of Donald with Dilly, the background and the flatbed in front of Donald keep moving due to the stop-motion animation. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Music Video File:Donald's Duck - Music Video de:Donald's Duck (Song) es:El Pato de Donald (canción) ja:ドナルドのガーガーあひる Category:Songs